Two storing techniques for the storing of paper rolls are known, viz. the stacker truck store and the crane store. In the piler, the paper rolls, after having come out from the packaging machine or the cutter, are aligned and seized by the stacker truck with the aid of a clamping means. With the aid of the stacker truck, the paper roll is then transported to the storage site, upon which mostly several paper rolls are stacked so as to be disposed in a tower-like fashion on top of each other. In this type of storage technique, a damage hazard for the paper rolls cannot be avoided owing to the clamping means employed. A further risk of damage exists due to an oblique stacking up of the paper rolls which may suffer damage within their edge areas. The tower-like stacking upon each other of several paper rolls contributes to an accident hazard. In the crane store, the paper rolls are likewise aligned after having left the packaging machine or the cutter and seized with the aid of a crane system with vacuum hoisting means. The crane system conveys the individual rolls to the storage site, following which the paper rolls are stacked on top of each other in a tower-like manner.
Since a loading of a railroad car or a truck with paper rolls is at all times effected with the paper rolls assuming a lying position, the aforestated conventional storage systems always have to comprise a setting up into an upright position and a relocation of the paper rolls in order to fulfil their function.
From the DE-GM 88 13 290.0, a track disposed in pairs for accommodating paper rolls in stores is known, in which case each track of the pair of tracks is provided with an upper supporting section area for storing a paper roll and with a section area located therebeneath for the formation of a running area for transport vehicles. In this case, the upper section area is cross-sectionally constructed in an approximately V-shaped manner; the external sides of each leg of the V which forms the supporting area for the paper roll. The leg of the V passes into an assembly and guide web which points downwardly when assuming the position of use, to which adjoins the further section area forming the runway track for the paper roll transporting vehicle, in which the free end of the V-leg forming the paper roll supports, is constructed so as to be folded back inwardly in the direction of the assembly web; the free end of the section area forming the running track is in this case constructed so as to be folded over in the downward direction. With a track constructed in this manner arranged in pairs it is intended to render possible the storage of heavy, essentially circular objects, such as large paper rolls having varying diameters.
Furthermore, from the DE-GM 88 13 142.4, a cold-rolled section girder having a lower chord and an upper chord and with a bent web interconnecting the lower chord and the upper chord is known which adjoins the lower chord at an angle of 80.degree. through 100.degree., which, within its center area toward the side on which the lower chord is located, is bent and, in the bend, the bottom portion of the web adjacent to the lower chord, together with the top portion of the web, forms an obtuse angle, while the upper chord adjoining the top portion of the web, in the opposite direction of the Lower chord, but, in comparison with an imaginary parallel plane determined by the lower chord is constructed so as to ascend obliquely and, within its area adjoining the top portion of the web, is at an acute angle of 5.degree. through 50.degree. to this parallel plane, while a lip is formed onto the upper chord and, onto the lower chord, a further lip is formed. This cold-rolled girder is constructed in such a way that its profile-- when viewed in the cross-section--is particularly suitable for absorbing a load diverging from the perpendicular when favorable tension conditions prevail in the cold-rolled girder; in addition, it is intended that it is capable, while empoloying economical material resources, of absorbing both smaller as well as more substantial bearing loads.
Due to the great weight of the paper rolls of 71/2 tons, a sagging of thusly constructed tracks or cold-rolled girders is unavoidable, in which case a sagging of the section webs as well as a sagging or bending takes place already in such a way that, when subjected to a great load, the tracks, which, after all, are combined in pairs, approach each other when their webs sag simultaneously so that a change in the bearing surface of the paper rolls may take place in such a way that a safe storage and support of the paper rolls is no longer ensured. Since the tracks and cold-rolled section girders, in their lower chords, are constructed in the form of supports for the paper roll transporting cars so as to be able, with their transporting cars, to convey the paper rolls into the individual shelf compartments of the high-shelf system store and to deposit them there or, in order to be able to seize the paper rolls and remove them from the shelf bays, in the event of a change in the section due to compressive stresses acting upon the same and the sagging connected therewith, the danger exists of the supports for the transporting cars becoming deformed and changing in such a way that the travel movements of the transporting cars are impaired.
It is the object of the invention to provide a high-shelf system store for the storage of and the removal from the store, more particularly of paper rolls, in which it is possible for the paper rolls to be delivered in a lying position, to be supplied in a lying position, to be accommodated in a lying position and to be taken out from the high-shelf system store in a lying position so as to render possible in this manner a lying mode of conveying and storing so that the paper rolls are displaced in the most gentle and careful way. Furthermore, it is the object of this invention to provide a track for high-shelf system stores which, even when absorbing very substantial weights, remains unchanged in its configuration and does not become deformed so that, owing to the high degree of inherent stability of the track, the travel motions of the paper roll transporting cars are not impaired, in that, independently of the size of the diameter of the paper rolls, a large supporting area for the paper rolls deposited upon the tracks is maintained even in the event of being subjected to a great weight load, and in that the travel section of the paper roll transporting cars receives an additional stiffening.
This technical problem is solved by the combination of features.